


Afterglow

by Hannah_williams2110



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert they/them, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Jack x Davey, Javey - Freeform, Multi, Short, hard of hearing albert, hoh albert, inspired by afterglow by all time low, just a bunch of kids hanging out, newsies au, newsies high school, none binary Albert, race x albert, ralbert, specs x romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_williams2110/pseuds/Hannah_williams2110
Summary: We ain't got nowhere to goCaught up in the afterglow
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Afterglow

_Oh, just take it easy  
Hold onto this feeling  
All our friends are leaving  
And we ain't got nowhere to go  
Caught up in the afterglow_

The beach was quiet, so quite that Albert could hear the waves coming into shore clearly, they could also hear the sound of Race and his footsteps on the boardwalk. As they came onto the sand Albert could see the flames of the fire their friends had set up, tugging on their boyfriends hand they dragged him towards their group of friends.

“Sorry we are late” Albert spoke setting themselves down on one of the blankets “Racer spent ages trying to make sure we I had everything”

“hey you’ll be thanking me when those things die out and I have the batteries” Race pulled Albert closer ruffling their hair.

Laughter filled the silence and Albert took it as a moment to study their friends each member wore a smile on their faces as Jack told a story from freshman year, the group had just graduated and in a few days would be heading off to college. 

Themselves and Race were heading to the west coast, Race was going to major in film with a minor in maths, Albert was going to major in marine biology they had always had a love for the ocean. Jack and his boyfriend Davey were heading to Washington, Jack majoring in art whilst Davey was going to major in English. Sarah and Katherine were heading to New York along with, Specs and Romeo.

Albert could feel themselves tearing up with the idea of the friendship group splitting up, they had been friends since middle school, never leaving each other’s side but, in three days the group would be heading in different directions.

“Is it time to be sad yet?” Romeo asked sinking into Specs “Race and Albert are here now”

“No” Kathrine answered “right now we enjoy the moment the afterglow”

Kath always had a way with words Albert thought, they thought about how this was the afterglow of high school, everyone was enjoying the success of high school, how each of them had graduated were off to college.

Albert could feel themselves getting caught up in the afterglow, they could feel the warmth taken over them as they felt themselves vibrate against Race’s chest as he told a joke. How wonderful it felt hearing his friends laugh and joke around him. Who cares what the future held; Albert just loved the feeling of being caught in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I just had this idea in my head all day  
> twitter @NEWSIESOFA03


End file.
